codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Go Ugly Early
Go Ugly Early is the second level of Call of Duty: Ghosts Deux. Characters * Staff Sergeant Keegan P. Russ (player) *Lieutenant David "Hesh" Walker *Kick *Captain Thomas T. Merrick (Radio) *Logan Walker (mentioned) *Major Roycewiz Loadout Player *Honey Badger (w/Silencer and Reflex Sight) *Mk. 23 (w/Silencer, laser sight and tactical knife) *Semtex *9-Bang *C4 *Night Vision Goggles Found in Level *Glock 17 *HK416 *AK-12 *SC-2010 *Bizon *Dragunov *Honey Badger Story After regrouping with Hesh, the trio make their way through the forest at night taking on the Federation Scouts. They find a village and search for Logan in the area, but come up empty. They continue to a Federaton Radio Centre, and Hesh orders the team to secure it in order to halt incoming, and outgoing transmissions. They manage to eliminate the patrols around the centre, and stack up by the door; where Keegan operates a Remote Sniper Rifle used by the Federation. Keegan shoots down the enemies inside; as Hesh, and Kick breach through the door using 9-Bangs, and take the enemies taking cover. Keegan destroys the radios; Hesh finds a trap door into the Sewage pipes; he notices gas pipes, and orders Keegan to place C4 in the pipeline. They continue to through the forest, and take out scouts, and come across Santarém where they find a tanker rig amongst Federation vehicles, and plants a C4 charge in the tanker. They take out Feds; as they continue towards a house. They search it for prisoners, as well as taking out the Feds occupying it; but turn up with nothing. Hesh spots a tank, and orders Keegan to place a C4 in the treads. Kick is ordered to rendezvous with Midnight Phantom, and have them on standby. After that they continue an estate building where they stack by the wall, and use an Ascender Gun to access the rooftops. They use a glass cutter to get through the skylight, and drop into the safe as they take out the sleeping guards that wake due to the commotion. Hesh orders Keegan to detonate the C4 hoping to distract everyone, and go outside. Keegan triggers the C4, destroying the Federations vehicles, and setting a trail of destruction from the sewage pipes through out the area around Tapajós, and a small portion of the Estate buildings west wing. Their plan works wonder as they most of the Feds are about to exit until one of them spots Hesh sneaking up behind him, and let's of a gunshot as Hesh shoots him. They fight through out the Estate Building, and find several Green Beret POWs in the Wine Cellar. They meet up with Major Roycewiz, and discover that Logan isn't with them. They exit the wine cellar, and fight through Santarém where they manage to get back to the Amazon River. Three of the Prisoners try to cross the River, but they are killed Piranhas. They continue to the LZ near Iriri River, but ambushed by the Federation. Major Roycewiz is shot in the neck, but a Federation soldier; as he dies Midnight Phantom, and Kick save Keegan, and Hesh. They extract from the river, as they acknowledge, but not accept their failure. Trivia *Whether Keegan kills the Federation soldier as Hesh approaches him or Hesh does, he'll still fire his weapon alerting the rest to them.